Just You and I
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Austin and Dez meets a new girl who's a yaoi fan girl what if Austin finds out that girl if not normal as she seems. When they find out about her something bad happens on Austin and Dez. Warning: Yaoi, Male on Male, Slash, Austin/Dez. Don't like don't read it. Rating M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just You and I**

**Summary: Austin meets a new girl who's a yaoi fan girl what if Austin finds out that girl is not normal as she seems. When they know about her something bad happens to Austin and Dez.**

**A/N: Oh my I haven't make Austin and Dez stories a long time! I remember I was horribly on M rating stories which I'm kind of good now. Anyways I'm back now! So yeah I really hope you guys like it! I don't own Austin and Ally only my ideas. Anyways I may soon or later write another story. So yeah I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm moving to Miami I mean I REALLY don't want to move, but my aunt died and I have to move in with my cousin. I don't have a mom, because she died of sickness. My dad is prison. My grandma is a bitch who hurt me when I was little. I don't have grandpa or an uncle. Well actually my grandpa died. And my siblings are in India at the anime world which I'm in the real world with REAL people. And I hate that. I'm really going to miss Japan I could speak Japanese ever since I was born because I'm anime girl duh. Let's hope I don't fall in love with no body because I have 100 exes. Yes I know it's a lot, but still. I started dating on the age 4. So yeah I just am hoping. I grabbed my bags and went to my old cousin's car and went to the airplane.

When we made it to Miami it was hot! I couldn't wear any of my favorite clothes. So I have to wear a short shirt, my favorite purple skirt with leggings and my boots. I left the house and look around in Miami.

**Austin P.O.V**

Ally and I was just sitting down just relaxing. Then I saw this girl with short shit, purple skirt with leggings and boots. She was light skinned really long as in touch the floor long with really dark brown hair that looks like black and brown eyes.

"Hey Austin look at that girl she really has long hair." I nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to go talk to her." I went up to her and looked at her.

"Hi who are you? I'm Austin."

"Jasmine most people call me Jazzy nice to meet you Austin. I'm new to Miami I just move here so could you show me around I be glad."

"You don't see my videos?"

"If I did I will know you." I nodded.

"Well I'm a singer."

"Oh really well I'm a lot things. I'm dancer, drawer, writer, and other things." I nodded.

"But singer wasn't one of them."

"Well do you want go to my performs tonight it will be fun." She smiled.

"Sure I will love to." I nodded.

"So 8:00pm at the pizza place it's only right there." I pointed to it.

"Ok I see you Austin. Oh here's my number." She walked away. I went back with Ally.

"What is it Austin that girl flirt with you or something?"

"No she give me her number!" She nodded.

"She must have like you."

"She just move here, and her name is Jasmine."

"That's cool did you ask her something?"

"Yeah I ask her that she want come to my perform."

"That's great maybe she a business worker or something like that." I nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait to call her!" Ally nodded.

We went to Ally's store and we saw Trisha and Dez. Dez went up to me.

"Hey Austin what is that you holding?" I show him Jasmine's number.

"This is a girl's number."

"Really let me see!" I gave it to him. He looks at it and gives it to me.

"That's awesome did you ask her to go perform?" I nodded.

"Yeah she just move here so I have my chance to get to become mines." Trisha laughs.

"Please what girl wants to go out with you?"

"Probably this girl!" Trisha rolled her eyes.

"Whatever is she at least pretty?"

"No, she is beautiful! She has long hair!" Trisha sighed.

"Right no body is more beautiful than me." Dez and I laughed.

"Are you sure?" Trisha rolled her eyes.

"Listen she may have a dad or whatever who is a business worker so we should be nice to her." Ally said.

"Yeah because she's hot!" Ally sighed.

"Austin forces no matter how beautiful or whatever she is, we still have to be good to her." We nodded.

"Well ok then I can't wait for perform!"

At 8:00pm we were at the pizza place just hanging out waiting for Jasmine.

"I can't believe that she is not coming." I sighed and looked down.

"Nice outfit you wearing." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and I saw Jasmine.

"Jasmine I thought you wasn't coming!"

"Yeah sorry I was late I have to do some things to take care of." I nodded.

"Well I'm so glad you're here are one of you family are a business worker?"

"Yeah, but they all live in China for now of course."

"Oh what about your mom and dad?"

"I don't have a mom and my dad is in prison."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's ok it will be fine." I nodded.

"Well I better go." She nodded.

"Good luck." I smiled and left. I went up on stage and perform. After performs I went up to Jasmine.

"Hey I want you meet my friends." She nodded.

"Oh you're good up there."

"Thanks!" I grabbed her hand and went up to my friends.

"Hey guys this is Jasmine the girl I was talking about earlier."

"Oh man you were right she is beautiful!" She laughed.

"Well I just have to thank my mom and the flower for my beauty." I nodded.

"I'm Ally his songwriter."

"I'm Dez his video recorder."

"And I'm Trisha his manger."

"Wow you must really try to get your dream huh?" I nodded.

"So what's your dream?" She sighed.

"I really don't like to tell about my dreams around people and stuff." I nodded.

"So what you like to do?"

"Well right now nothing I just want hang out for a while before 12:00am."

"Well ok then hang out with us it will be a lot of fun." She nodded.

"Um Jasmine how you made your hair that long?" Trisha asked.

"I really don't know it just grows. My mom never does anything to my hair it just grows. She never washes it or anything." Trisha nodded.

"Wow your hair must be really strong."

"You have no idea." Later it was 10:30pm Jasmine have to go so she left. I did have fun with her and I hope I get to hang with her again.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I was at home and I went to my room. When I went to my room I closed my door and change my clothes. I put my hair on a ponytail and went to bed. The next day I woke up and I saw one of my exes.

"Um what are you doing here?" I asked.

"One of your stupid exes call me to see what's up." I rolled my eyes.

"So you move to here huh?" I nodded.

"What does it look like a Taco Bell?"

"No just asking." I sighed.

"Dude when are you leaving I have to meet up with my new friends." He sighed.

"I be back soon." I sighed. I wonder why one of my exes want to come see me.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah that's it I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I can't wait to write the sex part well maybe whatever I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I put my hair down. I grabbed the scissor and started to cut my hair. My older cousin came in.

"Jasmine what are you doing?"

"Cutting my hair I'm sick of being long."

"What about...?"

"Don't worry it gets long again at 12:00pm." He nodded and left.

**Austin P.O.V**

I was in Ally's store and Dez and I was hanging out while Ally was doing work. I saw Jasmine coming in the store and I ran up to her.

"Hey Jasmine..." I looked at her hair. She cut her hair.

"Hey did you notice you hair?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's not long as we met."

"I got sick of my long hair I cut it every month." I nodded.

"Well I'm happy to see you here." She smiled. Dez came.

"Hey Jasmine nice to see you again." She nodded

"So tell me do like sports?"

"No I don't I like nerdy stuff."

"Well how are your parents?"

"Um well my mom is dead and my dad is in prison so I don't really know." Dez nodded. Ally went up to her.

"Your mom is dead and your dad is in prison?" She nodded.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well my grandpa is dead and my grandma is evil."

"Wow who do you live with?"

"My older cousin. He's 19." Ally nodded.

"Well where did you born?"

"Japan, but I'm mix with black, white, indian, and spanish." Ally nodded.

"Wow is Japan great?" She smiled and nodded.

"It's really fun there I love anime."

"You mean those japanese cartoons?" Dez asked. She nodded.

"Hey Jasmine do you see where we record my videos?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and went upstairs.

"Well here we are."

"Wow cool." I nodded.

"You know Japan makes movies and ovas of gay couples?"

"They do?! Wow Japan must really be popluer." She nodded.

"It's call yaoi some people do call it slash and some just say BL for short for boys love. They also have fans of it." I nodded.

"So you saying that you a yaoi fan?" She nodded.

"It's like a drug just like being gay or bisexual or whatever."

"There's also yuri which it's girls love, but I'm not fan of it." I nodded.

"So is there anything you want to say?"

"Oh well Dez is my best friend."

"Aw cute."

"No really Dez is my best friend." She laughs.

"I know that I'm ok with boys being friends with boys."

"How about boys being straight?"

"Austin I'm not one of those crazy yaoi fans i'm ok with you being straight too." I sighed.

"Sorry just asking." She nodded.

"Well we probably go back downstairs some people thinks wrong." Jasmine went downstairs. I went downstairs after her. Ally went up to us.

"What guys talk about?"

"Nothing important. Well I'm going to go talk to your best friend." She walked to Dez.

"So Austin do you have a crush on her?"

"No we just friends plus I only met her for a week. And she not one those crazy fans!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jasmine is a yaoi fan meaning of she likes boys love." Ally nodded. Trisha walked up to us.

"What are you guys talking about and did you notice Jasmine's hair was cut?"

"We talking about Jasmine being a yaoi fan and yes we notice her hair was cut."

"What's yaoi?"

"Boys love." Trisha smiled.

"You know that means?" I nodded no.

"That means you best friend with Dez right?" I nodded.

"She may think you guys are a couple."

"I told her Dez is really my best friend she not one those crazy yaoi fans."

"Well no, but she may ask one these questions like how do you feel about Dez DEEP inside?" I sighed.

"Guys stop wondering about what she ask and stuff."

"Well how do you feel about Dez deep inside?" Ally asked. I sighed.

"I feel about Dez deep inside well I don't know." I looked at Dez. Dez looked at me and wave to me and look back to Jasmine. I looked at the ground.

"What's up Austin, you have a little crush on Dez?"

"What no I do not have a crush on Dez!" I turned around and looked at Dez.

"Hey Austin, Jasmine is so nice anyways you were looking at me did you want anything?"

"Um no I didn't want anything do you know Jasmine is a yaoi fan?"

"Um yeah she told me why?"

"No reason I just wonder do you want hang out at night?" Dez smiled and nodded.

"Sure Austin where we going?"

"Um how about the new pizza place?" Dez nodded and walked back to Jasmine.

"You guys have a date!"

"No we just hanging out!"

"No you guys have a date you like Dez don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You do so cute!" I rolled my eyes.

**Dez P.O.V**

After talking to Dez I went back to Jasmine.

"Austin ask you out for a date?!"

"No Jasmine not everything is yaoi, Austin ask me to hang out." Then I realized.

"Austin did ask me out for a date." She smiled.

"We need to find you a outfit you have to look good on your date!" I sighed.

"Listen it may be a date, but it's like he is going to to kiss me or anything."

"You never know he may kiss you in the cheeks and then kiss you in the lips and then...never mind, but still you never know." I sighed.

"Come on let's go find some clothes!" She grabbed my arm and took me shopping. She give me some clothes.

"Wow you must really love shopping."

"No I just like boys clothes." I nodded.

"Anyways I hope your date is awesome!" Jasmine bump to someone. She looked back to him and the boy look at her.

"Oh please this is a dream."

"What is it?"

"That's my ex-boyfriend." The boy hugged Jasmine.

"I didn't see you a long time Jasmine!"

"You too Kevin."

"Anyways I'm going with one of your exes."

"Really who is it, because I have many exes."

"Chris." She nodded.

"Wow cool I hope you guys are happy."

"Oh we are. Have a nice day Jasmine!" He walked away.

"How many exes do you have?"

"Sadly 100 exes." I was shocked.

"100 exes?!" She nodded.

"When did you go out with people?"

"I went out with people when I was 4." I nodded.

"Well you ready for you date I have to go." Jasmine walked away.

**Austin P.O.V**

Trisha and Ally try to fix me for well what they say 'date'. They finish fixing me.

"There you go Austin you are ready for your date."

"Geez thanks guys, but this is not a date so yeah." They rolled their eyes.

At 8:30pm I was waiting for Dez in front of the new pizza place. Then Dez came up to me.

"Hey Austin you look nice." I nodded.

"You too." He smiled. I grabbed Dez's hand and went inside the new pizza place. Later we sat on the table. We was talking about things. Later we ate diner, we walked in the park.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Um we could talk." I nodded.

"What do you want talk about?"

"Um I really don't know." I sighed,

"Listen Dez I need to tell you something."

"I-I-I like you a lot." He was shocked.

"Um Austin I like you too." I smiled at him and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I have nothing. Sex part? Maybe in the next chapter? Until now I NEED to work on my other stories. Enjoy!**


End file.
